


A Child Conceived

by sabershadowkat



Series: An Unexpected Storyline [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to An Unexpected Twist of Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child Conceived

And he shall return from the gates of hell and she shall return to meet him. Fate shall be on hand, bringing all together. True love shall conquer all foes and a child shall be conceived, A child destined to be a balance between good and evil. This shall happen when the moon is dark and full of blood.

 

Prologue

 

Angel, mostly recovered from his wounds, stood with the group outside of Buffy's house on the street. They had seen Spike carry Buffy up to her room. Angel, having better vision, saw Spike sink his fangs into Buffy's neck. 

"No," he whispered, dreading that they were too late. 

*****  
Spike felt Buffy's essence flow into him. Her feelings for him almost overwhelming. Spike released her almost immediately, knowing that she would be alright. Drusilla had not taken that much blood.   
Buffy's eyes open to the sight of Spike's vampire face over her. However, she was not frightened. She had felt an immense amount of love coming from Spike when he sank his fangs into her. She reached up and used her fingers to smooth his brow, his features going back to human. 

"Buffy," he began. 

"Shh," Buffy whispered. "Just kiss me." 

*****

Angel felt his heart break into a million pieces when he saw Spike lean down and kiss Buffy. *So, that's what Drusilla meant,* he thought sadly. He turned to the group around him. "She's ok." 

They looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean, Angel. We just saw Spike take off with Buffy and they ended up here. How can she be alright?" Giles asked. 

"She is, Giles. Spike is no longer there," Angel lied. "I saw him leave her bedroom, her mom is up there now, checking on her. Buffy is awake and looks fine. We should leave them." 

"Well," Giles says. "You do have better vision than all of us. And her light is on. All right, Angel, we should leave her and her mother alone. Come along, I'll drive you all home." 

Willow and Xander protested for a few moments until Giles explained how important it was for Buffy and her mother to have some time together. As they all piled into Giles' car, Angel looked back up into the window. *Take care of her, Spike,* he thought. *Or I will kill you.* 

*****  
Spike kissed Buffy tenderly. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking into her eyes.   
"Yes, I'm fine," Buffy said, smiling. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For coming after me." 

Spike smiled down. "You're welcome, Tiger." Buffy smiled. 

"Buffy, I need to tell you something. We...we've been together for awhile now, and I have enjoyed every moment of it," Spike said. 

"I have, too," Buffy replied. 

"And I am sorry for the way I acted after…"

"It's ok, Spike, I understand." 

"No, it is not ok! I had bit you and enjoyed it and afterwards I realized that I had hurt you and I couldn't stand to do it again!" Spike said. 

"It didn't hurt, Spike. In fact it felt wonderful," Buffy said with a shy smile on her face. 

Spike couldn't believe it. *It felt wonderful? It had felt wonderful to me, too.* 

Buffy pushed his doubts aside by reaching up and pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him deeply, letting all her love show in that one kiss. 

He stopped the kiss, then undressed them both. She opened up for him and he positioned himself above her. As he entered her, Buffy showed him how much she loved him. She bared her neck. 

Spike looked into her eyes as he moved in her, he bent down and sank his fangs into her neck. Spike felt Buffy's love wash over him like a tidal wave, causing him to climax immediately. Buffy felt his climax in her mind and in her body, causing her to go over the edge. Spike and Buffy's essences merged together into one. 

Spike recovered and pulled away from Buffy's neck. He pulled her over, so they were snuggled together in the bed. "I love you, Tiger," he said into her hair. 

"I love you, too." 

"Who would have thought that fate would have thrown us together again with *this* being the result?" 

He felt Buffy's silent laughter as they fell into a deep sleep. 

Part One

Angel walked the streets of Sunnydale alone. The wound he received while in the library earlier that night had already healed. He had told Giles to drop him off a few blocks away, enabling him to double back to Buffy's mother's house.   
He looked up into the night sky as he walked, deep in thought. *I have to go back and make sure she is alright,* he told himself, knowing it was a lie. He still loved her, and now she was with someone else. Another vampire, no less. 

Angel arrived at the house and looked up to her bedroom window. The light was still on, outlining the figures within. He could see Spike sitting next to Buffy on the bed, speaking to her. *I remember when that was me,* he thought, watching the them. He remembered the feel of Buffy's lips on his, holding her in his arms as if it were yesterday instead of almost over a year ago. He saw Spike lean down and kiss Buffy again, pain shooting through his body. He watched with a sick perversion as Spike and Buffy began to make love, unable to pull himself away. His body reacted unwillingly to the memory of loving Buffy, the feel of her skin against his, their bodies glistening with sweat as they joined together. The complete joy and happiness. And then the horror that followed. 

Angel watched as Spike sunk his fangs into Buffy's neck. He immediately tensed up and started to run to the house. He climbed up to her window, fearing that he was too late. But what he saw through the window stopped him. Buffy had a look of utter pleasure on her face and was holding Spike's head to her neck! Angel watched as the two lovers slowly separated from each other. He saw Spike pull Buffy to his side, holding her against him, a look of joy and wonder on Spike's face. 

Angel left the Summers residence quietly. He realized that Spike and Buffy had something more than he and Buffy ever did. She trusted Spike with her life, allowing Spike to drink her blood. 

Angel entered his apartment, sat on the bed, and wept. 

Part Two

Buffy and Spike rented a basement level, two bedroom apartment near Sunnydale Community College, although they did not need the second bedroom. Buffy re-enrolled in school at Spike's insistence and Spike got a job at Buffy's insistence. He became a teacher of 19th and 20th century history at the college.   
The both decided that it was for the best if they refrained from discussing their relationship with Buffy's friends. It was hard enough when she was with Angel and he *had* a soul - Spike did not. Whenever they came over, Spike made himself scarce, either by leaving or locking himself in the bedroom. 

*****  
"Spike," Buffy said one night. She and Spike had been sitting on the couch, watching TV. Buffy had been sick off and on for the past week, thus curtailing any more amorous activities. "I think I might be seriously ill."   
"What is it, Tiger?" Spike asked feeling her forehead. She felt warm to his touch, but then again, she always felt warm to him. 

"Everyday, I toss my cookies over and over again, whether I have eaten something or not." 

"Do you think you still have the flu?" Spike couldn't remember what it was like to be sick. 

"No. I've had the flu before and this isn't the same thing. Maybe I'll go to the doctor." 

"That's a good idea, Tiger. I'll call and make an immediate appointment for you tomorrow morning before I go to sleep. Now, why don't you go lie down and I'll make you something. How about some tea?" Spike asked, moving her towards the bedroom. 

The next morning, Spike made an appointment with the doctor and Buffy asked Giles to give her a ride. 

"Is everything alright, Buffy?" Giles asked as she got into his car. 

"Yeah, Giles. I think I may have a virus or something," Buffy replied, her stomach revolting to the movement of the car. Luckily, they arrived at the doctor's office without Buffy hurling all over Giles' car. 

"You don't have to wait, Giles," Buffy began. 

"No, I'll wait and then drive you home again." Giles sat down in a chair and picked up a magazine, the issue settled. 

An hour later, Giles and Buffy left the office. "What did they say?" Giles asked. 

"They won't be able to tell me until the blood tests come back," Buffy replied, leaning her head against the car window. "That won't be for a couple of days. Until then, I'm suppose to rest." Buffy rolled her eyes at the thought. "Yeah, that'll be the day." 

"Well, I suppose you can skip patrolling for the next few days. We will take over for you, as we have before," Giles said. 

"Really? Thanks, Giles." 

"Do you want me to come in? Or should I call Willow or Xander to come over and stay with you?" 

"No, Giles. My...um...roommate will help me out." The gang still did not know that Buffy and Spike were together. 

"All right. I'll call later to check up on you," he replied. 

"Thanks, Giles." 

Giles let Buffy off at her apartment. She waved good-bye and entered her dimly lit home. The two small windows near the ceiling had black out curtains on them. Buffy saw Spike sitting on the couch. "What are you still doing up?" 

"Waiting for you," Spike replied, standing and leading her to the bedroom. "Do they know what's wrong?" 

"No, and I won't know for a couple of days. Until then, I'm suppose to *rest.*" She rolled her eyes at Spike. "Like that is ever going to happen." 

"Well, this time, it is, luv. You're health is important to me. Can't beat up a sickly Slayer now, can I? Now let's get you all tucked into bed and get some sleep." 

"Beat me up? You and what army, Spike?" Buffy asked, snuggling beneath the covers. 

"Goodnight Buffy," Spike said. 

Buffy just smiled at him as he left the bedroom. He went back into the living room and settled down on the couch to get some sleep himself. *I don't know why I put up with that girl,* he thought to himself. He shook his head and sighed. *Yes, I do.* 

*****  
Two days passed relatively quickly. Buffy stayed home from school but continued to patrol with help from the other Slayerettes. The doctor's office called on the third day and asked Buffy to come in for another appointment that evening. This time, she had Spike drive her.   
The unlikely couple arrived at the doctor's office at the appointed time. Luckily, the sun set early in the winter time, so Spike had no need to worry about the it's damaging effects. The nurse ushered them both in to the doctor's office. 

"I guess I don't have the flu," Buffy said jokingly, looking nervously around her. 

"I don't think this is the time to be joking, luv," Spike said, fiddling with his coat buttons. The doctor entered his office, on time for once, and sat down at his desk. 

"Ms. Summers. And you are?" the doctor asked, looking at Spike. 

"This is my boyfriend, Sp...er...William," Buffy said. 

"Charmed," Spike said as he shook the doctor's hand. 

"Good. I am glad you brought him, seeing as this may concern the both of you," the doctor said. "We have gotten your tests results, Ms. Summers. You do not have any type of illness." 

Buffy and Spike looked visibly relieved. "So, what's wrong with me then? Did I eat some bad cafeteria food?" Buffy asked. She smiled at Spike, who squeezed her arm, happy that she wasn't sick. 

"No, Ms. Summers. You're pregnant." 

Buffy's eyes about popped out of her head. Spike's jaw dropped open, looking at the doctor. "Pr...pr...pregnant?" 

"Yes, Ms. Summers. Pregnant. I'd say that you were about two months along." 

Spike looked at Buffy, an evil gleam in his eye. "Now, who in the HELL have you been having sex with, Pet?" he asked, menacingly. 

The doctor looked back and forth at the two in front of him. 

"What!? I haven't slept with anyone but you since Angel lost his sou...er...job!" She yelled. 

"But then how can you be pregnant? Seeing as that *I* can't have any children!?" Spike yelled back. 

"How do you know that you can't have any children? Huh?" 

The doctor cleared his throat. "If it's a question of paternity, we can always do a blood test..." 

"No!" they both shouted at him at once. 

"Er...that is...there's no need. It is Spi...er... William's," Buffy said. "Can we have a moment, Doctor?" 

"Yes. I'll be back in a few with some prenatal care information," the doctor said as he left the room. 

Buffy glared at Spike. "You don't believe me?" 

Spike shook his head. "Not bloody likely. Vampire's can't have children. It's bloody impossible!" 

"Spike, we're living on the Hellmouth. If there's one thing I've learned, anything is possible here." 

"Well, I still don't believe you," Spike said angrily. 

Buffy pulled her hair off of her neck, leaning it towards Spike. "Here," she said. "You can feel that I am telling the truth!" 

Spike glared at her, then pulled her to him and bit down on her neck. He could feel the unborn child within her as he drank. He also knew that she was telling the truth. There had been no one but him since Angel. 

Spike pulled away and looked at Buffy in amazement, his game face still present. "I...we...," he stammered. 

Buffy nodded, reaching up to smooth his features, smiling. "We're pregnant." 

Spike jumped up and let out a big war cry. The doctor hurried into the room, worried that something terrible had happened. 

"Uh...William," Buffy said, still looking at Spike's game face. "The doctor is back." 

Spike quickly composed himself before turning to the doctor. "Sorry 'bout that, doc. But I'm having a baby!" 

The doctor smiled at Spike. "Well, technically, Ms. Summers is, but I understand." He looked over at Buffy. "I take it then, there is no question of paternity?" 

"Nope," Buffy said. She gestured to Spike. "We just thought that it was impossible to have children, that's all." 

"Well, here is some information for you. I'll need you to reschedule an appointment for next month to see how you are coming along," the doctor said. "The morning sickness will pass. I suggest eating plenty of crackers before you get out of bed in the morning. As for other activities, you are free to do what you normally do without restriction unless told otherwise." 

"Thanks," Buffy said, standing to leave. 

"Yeah, thanks, doc!" Spike said, pumping the man's hand vigorously. The two left the doctor's office. 

"Strange couple," the doctor said, rubbing his hand. "And his hands were cold." 

*****  
Buffy and Spike's celebration was interrupted by the telephone.   
"Hello?" Buffy said into the receiver. 

"Hey, Buffy! How are you?" Willow asked her friend. 

"Er...Willow! Hi! I'm just fine," Buffy said, looking at Spike. 

"Did the doctor tell you what was wrong?" Willow said. 

"Actually, nothing is wrong. I'm healthy as a horse," Buffy said. Spike neighed like a horse and Buffy hit him. 

"Oh, good. I'm so relieved. We were all worried about you," Willow said. 

"Well, let everyone know that I'm fine and I'll see you all at school tomorrow." 

"Ok, Buffy. See you then!" Willow hung up. 

Buffy looked at Spike. "We're going to have to tell them," she said. "I could hide being pregnant for awhile, but once I started to show..." 

Spike sighed. "I guess our little secret is no more," he sighed. "When do you want to tell them?" 

"The sooner, the better. How about tomorrow night?" 

"I'll be there with bells on," Spike said. Buffy groaned and kissed him. 

Part Three

Buffy walked into the library the next night. She surveyed her dear friends and chuckled at the shock they were about to get. "Hi, guys!"   
"Hey, Buffy!" They each greeted her in turn. 

"So, what's the big mystery that led us all here on a Friday night," Xander asked. "I could've been at the Bronze dancing with all those sexy chicks." 

"Hey!" Cordelia said, smacking him on the arm. 

Buffy smiled at them. *Here goes,* she thought. "You remember the prophecy a few months ago? The on the Blood Moon? Well, I figured out what the entire prophecy meant. Giles, you might want to sit down for this one." 

"That is ok, Buffy. I think I know what you are going to say," Giles replied, still standing. 

*Oh, no you don't,* Buffy thought with a grin. 

"Well, let me take a crack at it first, Giles." Giles nodded to her. "Well, we all know that the Blood Moon was the second new moon of the month, so that's no big deal. And we figured that Angel was the one who returned from the gates of hell and I was the one who came back to meet him. The way I figure it is that by having both Drusilla and Spike show up, fate brought us all together again." 

"Very good, Buffy," Giles said. "That is what I concluded as well. I pieced it together that Spike killed Drusilla because she loved Angel and he loved her. Thus, true love conquering all foes. What I do no know is, here does the child fit in?" 

"Actually Giles, you have that last part wrong. But I shall get to that in a sec. First I wanted to tell you that I know where the child fits in," Buffy said. She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." 

There was a stunned silence in the room. 

"How…who…" Giles stammered, completely flustered. 

"If you have to ask how, Giles, you are never going to make it with the opposite sex," Xander quipped, walking up to Buffy. "Congratulations." 

"Yeah, Buffy, congrats." Everyone hugged her and touched her stomach. "So, how long have you been pregnant?" Willow asked. 

"Since the night of the Blood Moon," Buffy replied. 

"But how is that so? We were all at your mom's house and then left and…oh," Willow stopped. "Did Angel come back after we left?" 

Buffy made a disgusting face. "No way! I wouldn't let him in my mother's house for a million dollars." 

"Then who...?" Giles asked.

Buffy interrupted him. "You are not going to believe this one guys. Remember my last letter before I came back to town? About the man I was having problems with? He's the father." 

"You mean, your young chap was at your house that night impreg…er…" Giles started to say. 

"Yes, Giles. And he was present here in the library that night as well." 

"We were all here, Buffy, and we didn't see anyone," Xander said. 

"Except for Angel, Spike and Drusilla. And since we know it isn't Angel, and Drusilla, well, never mind about her," Willow said. 

Cordelia raised her hand. "I know who it is. It's Spike!" 

Xander looked at Cordelia with disbelief. "Great deduction, Sherlock. Would you like to say something a little less stupid?" 

As Xander and Cordelia fought, Buffy went out into the hall. She returned a moment later dragging a reluctant Spike behind her. 

"Um, guys, you all know Spike," Buffy began. 

They all turned and looked at her and Spike. Spike smiled and did a little wave. 

Giles fainted. 

*****  
Angel stood in the stacks, listening to the conversation. *Buffy pregnant?* he thought. *And with Spike's child? I guess it is truly over.*   
*****  
Buffy hurried over to Giles as Spike stood there uncomfortably.   
"Buffy? Have you lost your mind? That's Spike!" Xander said, holding a cross up towards the vampire in question. 

"Xander, put that down. He's not going to do anything," Buffy said, leaning over the prone figure. "Giles? You in there?" 

Spike walked over, avoiding the cross, and sat down at the table. 

"Are you really the father?" Willow asked, looking at Spike with amazement. Spike nodded. "Wow." 

"Giles? Giles? Are you ok? Giles?" Buffy said. 

Giles heard Buffy's voice from far away. He came to on the floor in the library, Buffy kneeling over him. 

"Are you ok, Giles," she asked. "You have been out for a long time." 

"Oh, Buffy. I had the most dreadful dream. I dreamt that you came and said you were pregnant and Spike was the father…," Giles trailed off as he noticed Spike sitting at the table conversing with the Slayerettes. 

He promptly fainted again. 

*****  
Several hours and cups of coffee later, Buffy had filled the gang in on everything that had happened with Spike over the course of the past year. Spike, in an effort prompted by Buffy, answered all their questions and ignored their veiled threats.   
"I do say, this is rather extraordinary. I have never heard of a vampire being able to have children," Giles said. "This is going to take some very in depth research." 

"Notice the glee on his face when he said that," Xander said. "Looks like no Bronze for us." 

"We'd better do a round robin," Willow said, moving to the phone. 

Xander looked at Spike and then at Buffy, who was perched on the edge of Spike's chair. "I guess if I got use to Deadboy, I can get use to Billy Idol," he said to no one in particular. 

Up in the stacks, Angel was still listening to the group. He was amazed with Buffy's story, about all she went through while he was in hell. The guilt of the hurt he caused her weighed heavily upon him. He turned and left the library through the tunnels. 

*****  
By Sunday morning, most of the group was sleeping. Xander and Cordelia were next to each other on the floor, heads down on the books they were looking through. Willow had her face on the keyboard while Giles and Buffy dozed in their chairs. Oz was still awake, use to long hours with the band. He saw Spike start pacing the floor in agitation. 

"What wrong?" Oz asked, looking at the pale vampire. 

"Bloody hell," Spike said, still pacing. "It's daytime outside and I'm hungry." 

Oz looked at him with trepidation. "You're not going to eat us, are you?" 

Spike stopped and glared at Oz. "Not bloody likely. She'd kill me if I did," Spike said, gesturing towards Buffy. 

"Do you want me to and get you something? I know that stores sell pig and duck's blood," Oz asked. 

Spike growled. "No." He stomped over to Buffy and woke her up. "Tiger," he said to the groggy slayer. "Wake up." 

"Wha...what? Spike?" Buffy said, blinking rapidly, trying to wake up. She looked at the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm hungry," he said, pouting. 

"Is that all?" Buffy asked, chuckling. 

"'Is that all?' What do you mean?!" Spike shouted, getting all upset. "You got to eat all weekend! What about me? Oh, no. Poor lil' me, all forgotten. Why should we bother with the vampire?" 

Buffy shook her head and laughed at his tirade. The others around her started to wake up because of all the noise. 

"I know that they don't bloody care, the wankers, but *you* should have. Now, it's daytime and I can't go home!" Spike continued. 

Buffy got up and went over to Spike and stopped him. She moved her hair away from her neck and embraced him. "Here," she said. "Not too much now, or I'll kick your 'bloody' ass," she said, smiling. 

Spike looked thankfully at her for a moment, then put on his game face and bit into her neck. 

The rest of the group choose that time to fully wake up and see what was happening. 

"Hey!" Xander yelled, jumping up from the floor. "Buffy!" Willow and Giles yelled simultaneously, moving to rescue Buffy. 

Spike stopped drinking and looked up at the approaching trio. "Uh...Tiger..," he said through his fangs. 

Buffy looked at him with a dazed and pleasurable look on her face. She saw the panicked look in his eyes and turned around, blood running down her neck. "Oh..." 

"Get away from him, Buffy!" Giles said sharply. They moved to corner the vampire, who started growling at them. 

Buffy jumped in front of her boyfriend, blocking the trio. "No!" she yelled. "What are you doing!?" 

"He mistook you for a milkshake, Buffy," Xander said, still advancing. "I knew we couldn't trust him." 

"Xander...you got it all wrong. I *let* him do that!" Buffy said. 

The trio stopped moving and looked at Buffy with astonished expressions. 

"It's true," Oz said from behind them. Willow turned towards her boyfriend. "She let him. I was awake the whole time." 

"But, why?" Willow asked, confused. 

"Because, unlike us, he hasn't eaten all weekend," Buffy said. 

"Well, maybe we should have brought some of the jocks from the football team here for a little snack," Xander said sarcastically. 

"Guys, he doesn't 'snack' on anyone anymore," Buffy said, moving to hold Spike's hand. He looked gratefully at her, his face back to the human mask. 

"Does he drink bloodbags like Angel?" Willow asked curiously. 

"Sort of...," Buffy said. She looked questioningly at Spike, who nodded for her to go on. 

"Might as well tell them, luv," he said. 

Buffy proceeded to tell them about how her blood was different than regular people and about the concept of renewable resources. 

"I have heard of this 'renewable resource' concept," Giles said. "Not many vampires practice it due to the population explosion. I do say, I am surprised that with your history, Spike, you practice this." 

"Yeah, well, the Slayer's blood packs one hell of a punch," Spike said, grinning. 

"Plus, I'd kick his ass if he ever tried anything," Buffy said, smiling at him. 

"Oh, yeah? Not bloody likely," Spike said, cracking his knuckles. 

Buffy moved in front of him. "Prove it," she said. Then she launched herself at him. 

The two began to fight, with the gang looking on in amazement. Giles winced every time Spike was hit, remembering all the pain Buffy put him through when they were training together. A few minutes later, a delighted Slayer was sitting on Spike's lap, who was on the floor. 

"I win," she said. "You know what that means, don't you?" Buffy smiled evilly. 

Spike looked at her, his face going paler than normal. "You wouldn't." 

"I would," Buffy said. Spike pushed her off him, jumped up and ran towards the stacks. 

"Hey!" Buffy yelled, starting after him. 

The group looked at each other and shrugged. They looked towards the stacks when they heard a loud squeal from Buffy and then laughter. Lots of laughter. From Spike. 

Soon, Buffy and Spike returned, arm in arm. 

"What did you do, Buffy?" Willow asked, as the rest of the group went back to work. 

"Oh, not much. I just tickled him unmercifully," Buffy said, smiling. 

"Spike? Ticklish? I didn't know vampires were ticklish," Willow said. 

"They sure are," Buffy said. "Especially if you know right where to tickle them." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Buffy!" Willow gasped. Buffy just smiled. 

Part Four

Months passed without anyone finding reference to vampire children. Buffy continued to patrol well into her eighth month before she was restricted by her doctor. Each day was an experience for Spike. He had never been around a pregnant woman before and he was run ragged with all the things Buffy asked for him to do or get. He was amazed at the concoctions she ate, the physical changes of her body, and the moodiness. As he told Giles one night, "There's nothing worse than a brassed off Slayer...except for a *pregnant* brassed off Slayer."   
Buffy went into labor near the end of her senior year. The gang had decided to go to Sunnydale Community College together to stay near each other. 

"Um...guys," Buffy said, one evening. Everybody, save Giles, had gathered at the Bronze for a little R & R. "I...uh...think I'm in labor." 

"WHAT?!" Spike yelled. The people near to their table turned towards them. 

"Oh, boy," Willow said. "We have to get you to the hospital." 

Spike picked Buffy up in his arms as the group hurried out the door. They arrived at the hospital shortly thereafter. Willow went to the phone and called Giles and Buffy's mom as Spike and Buffy went into the delivery room. 

*****  
"...and you are?" the nurse asked Spike, as he put on a hospital cover.   
"The bloody father," he said, struggling with the ties. "Is she ok?" He asked, looking worried. 

"She'll be just fine. I am going to need you to fill out some paperwork..." the nurse started to say, but Spike had turned an ran into the delivery room when he heard Buffy yell. 

"What?! What's wrong?" Spike asked, grabbing Buffy's hand. 

"Ooo...it hurts, Spike," Buffy said, slowly relaxing from the last contraction. "Why did you do this to me?" 

Spike brushed the wet hair out of her eyes and placed a kiss on her brow. "Sorry, Tiger." 

Buffy was about to respond when another contraction hit. She screamed and grabbed the arm rails on the bed, bending them with her strength. The doctor chose that time to come into the room. 

"My, my, my," he said, picking up Buffy's charts. "She's a strong one. Ok, Ms. Summers. Let's see how far along you are." The doctor looked between Buffy legs, to her chagrin. "I think it's time," he said, looking up at her and smiling. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes," Buffy gasped. "I want this out of me!!" 

Spike grabbed her hand and nodded to the doctor. "You heard the lady, get it out of her." 

"Ok. When I say so, I want you to push. Ready? Push!" 

Buffy pushed with all her might, squeezing Spike's hand. Spike looked at Buffy as his hand broke into many pieces from her grip. "Ow!!" he yelled. 

"Again, push!" 

Spike no longer had any feeling left in his hand as he watched the proceedings. Buffy's face was contorted in pain and effort. He felt his own face morph as Buffy wailed in agony. 

"One more time, push!" 

Buffy screamed as she pushed with all her might. Spike growled loudly because he was unable to help her, looking terrified at her screams. Then silence. 

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" A loud cry was heard coming from near the doctor. Buffy collapsed back onto the bed as Spike stood there, stunned. He looked down at Buffy and she motioned to his face. He quickly put on his human mask. 

"Father? Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, motioning for Spike to come near. 

Spike walked over to the end of the bed and looked down. He saw the doctor holding a small bundle in his hands, blood and placenta fluid was all over and he saw a bloody cord running from the bundle into Buffy's body. 

He fainted. 

*****  
"Hi guys!" Buffy said from the bed wearily as Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia and Giles entered the hospital room, bearing gifts. She held a small baby in her arms "I'd like for you to meet William Giles Summers," she said, smiling.   
Giles took off his glasses when he heard the name and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then looked around the room. "Where's Spike?" 

"Um...he...uh...had a little accident," Buffy said. "He..uh...kinda fainted in the delivery room and knocked his head pretty hard on the floor. The doctor insisted on sewing his head up, much to Spike's dismay." 

Everyone laughed at the picture Buffy described. 

"It's not often a vampire gets stitches," Willow said between laughs. 

Spike chose that time to walk into the room, a cold compress on held to his head. They looked at him and began laughing even harder. He growled at them, then went over to Buffy's side and sat on the bed, and ran his finger under his son's chin. 

"Do you want to hold him?" Buffy asked softly, looking at her love. 

Spike nodded and gently took the baby from Buffy. The baby sighed and snuggled against Spike. Spike looked in wonder at the tiny child in his arms. 

A little while later, the group left Buffy and Spike for home. Buffy drifted off to sleep and Spike continued to hold his small son in his arms, talking quietly to him. 

*****  
Angel sat in the hallway across from Buffy's room, watching the scene.   
*****  
The next morning, Buffy woke to find Spike gone and large envelope on her night stand. She opened it and started to cry.   
Inside she found a note and a picture from Angel. *Congratulations, Buffy. Your son is beautiful. Angel.* 

The picture was a perfect rendering of Spike holding the baby. 

The End


End file.
